cawfandomcom-20200216-history
DCW Slamfest
DCW's biggest event of all time Slamfest. This is the Wrestlemania of DCW. Slamfest 1 Took place in Atlanta, GA and was the biggest night for DCW. Results Match 1: Mask vs Symbol Kid Flash vs Superboy With Superboy stealing Kid Flash Symbol and for Kid Flash to get it back he had to put his Mask on the line. To which they fought all the way up the ramp to the stage to where Kid Flash slapped Superboy in a Boston Crab to where he tapped out and gives Kid Flash the win. But it turns out that he took Superboy's symbol. Match 2: Tables Match number 1 contender spot for the DCW/XWD Tag Team Titles M.I.B. vs Wild stallions Ted putting Agent J throw the table to get the win. Match 3: "Mr Ass" Bart Simpson vs Chris Sabin This was the first time ever DCW had put together one of their superstars and a real wrestler. As it turned out to being one hell of a great match with "Mr. Ass" Bart Simpson picking up the win over Sabin. Match 4: Last Diva Standing Match: Chun Li vs Cammy This would be the last time Cammy would work for both DCW and XWD. As this was also the first ever Last Diva Standing match in DCW where it came to Chun Li to win. Match 5: Guile & Crocodile Dundee vs The Immortals (Reptile & Scorpion) As Guile's original tag team partner was fired from DCW he had to pick a new tag team partner in Dundee. Guile uses the Sonic boom once more on Scorpion to pick up the win. Match 6: DCW/XWD Universal Net Title Muhammad Ali vs Nappa Muhammad Ali coming into this match as the champion but not coming out. As Nappa surprised everyone and won the first gold for the SWO. This would be the last time the Universal Net Title would be defended at Slamfest. Match 7: 15 Minutes of Pain Match: Jet Li vs Beyond the Grave The first ever time this match was ever broadcast on a Supershow which put the two in a match for 15 minutes to which they where aloud to do anything to their opponent with no Disqualifications they had to get more pin falls then the other to win. Grave wins with a two to one on Jet Li. Match 8: DCW/XWD Tag Team Match: Bluntman and Chronic vs. The Worlds Worst Tag Team (Chester & Aj) Not to much to say here other then Bluntman and Chronic picking up the win and keeping the titles. Which would be the last time the DCW/XWD Tag Team Titles would be defended at Slamfest. Match 9: Iron chief Match: Big boy vs Burger King Nothing to special here other then two restaurant characters going after each other. With Big Boy getting the win. Match 10: DCW Action X Title Ladder Mayhem Match: Mega Man vs Trunks vs The Great Saiyaman With Inu Yasha the champ leaving we had to crown a new Action X Champion. But the surprise ??? opponent to take Inu Yasha's place was none other then The Great Saiyaman. This was the first defining moments in the Action X Division with the Ladder Mayhem match being a tradition for DCW Slamfest. As it ended with The Great Saiyaman reaching and grabbing the DCW Action X Title. Main Event: Hell in a Cell Match: DCW World Heavyweight Title: Goku vs Vegeta This was a big rematch for the King of All Saiyans to face off ageist the one man that defunct from the S.W.O. since the Crossroads tournament to crown the first DCW World Heavyweight Champion. With Goku locking in a sharpshooter on Vegeta on top of the cage with no where for Vegeta to go but to tap out and give the victory to Goku. DCW Slamfest 2 Live from the Madison Square Garden New York, NY Result Match 1: Bank on it Match: Guile vs Jak vs Trunks vs Dante vs Bart Simpson vs Rambo The first ever Bank on it match just like the Money in the Bank Match the winner gets a shot for the DCW World Heavyweight Title at anytime. Which this was the second time Guile, Trunks, and Bart where in a match at Slamfest. With the winner being the man known as Trunks to win the Bank on it Match and getting the shot at the champion at anytime. Match 2: DCW Miss America Title Match: The Olson Twins vs Ada & Selen This was a first for DCW where if Ada & Selen won over the Olson twins that they would have to face each other after the match. To where Ada Wong wins and becomes the new DCW Miss America Champion. Match 3: Pit Match: Starfire vs Blackfire The first ever Diva pit match where you had to take your opponent up to the pit and put her throw a table. Blackfire puts her own sister throw the table to get the win. Match 4: DCW Women Title Match: Power Girl vs Kim Possible vs Morrigan Aensland Power Girl succeed in defending her DCW Women Title. Match 5: Street Fight Jorgan Von Strangle vs Rhyno This was another tradition to happen again at this Slamfest for a DCW Superstar to face off ageist a real wrestler. Which turned out to out do the last DCW Superstar vs Real Wrestler match with it ending in the parking lot after Jorgan Von Strangled Rhyno onto the limo for the one, two, three. Match 6: DCW Tag Team Titles The Immortals vs Team Rage Match 7: Loser leaves DCW. Proto man vs Mega Man Mega man was able to win over his brother to where Proto Man had to leave DCW for good. Match 8: Last Man Standing Father vs Son Bardock vs Goku This would be the last match for Goku after he faced off ageist his father and lost in the last man standing as Bardock and his son Goku celebrated together after the match. Which was one momentous thing to happen that night. Match 9: DCW Us Title opening: The Thing vs The Crow This was the first time the DCW Us title was defended at Slamfest. Which was also the first time The Thing and The Crow was apart of Slamfest it would also be their last. Match 10: DCW Nexus Title: Michelangelo vs. Edward Elric w/ Raphael This match fell on controversy where at the end Michelangelo had his shoulder up before the 3 count. Match 11: DCW Action X Title Ladder Mayhem Match: Leon S. Kennedy vs Smoke vs "Mr MVP" Dan This out did the last ladder mayhem match. With it becoming the match of the night for some viewers. Main Event: DCW World Heavyweight Title: Sadistic Madness Match: Vegeta vs Beyond the Grave This was the first ever Sadistic Madness Match where you could not go for the pin until you made your opponent bleed. This was also the night that the leader of the KVG cost the leader of the S.W.O. Vegeta the match by helping Beyond the Grave. Which lead to the Total Warfare Match between the KVG and the SWO. Slamfest 3 Took place in Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan. Which was the first over seas event in DCW. Results Match 1: Bank on it Match 2: Axel Stone vs Rash vs Savage Dragon vs Jorgan Von Strangle vs Mario vs Gene Starwind This time around their was three different briefcases on the line one for the second to the last to be eliminated would get the briefcase for the number 1 contender ship for the Tag Team Titles which was Jorgan Von Strangle. The Second briefcase was for the last one to be eliminated and it was for the number 1 contender ship for the DCW Nexus Title which was given to Rash. The last one was the DCW Digital Title which was given to Axel Stone. Like the last one they can decided at anytime before the next Slamfest to cash it in. Match 2: "Mr. MVP" Dan vs Sean Matsuda The second to the last match for Dan with DCW. Match 3: DCW Miss Hardcore Title Gauntlet Jill vs Power Girl With Power Girl winning the title and going on to face the next opponent. This was also Power Girl's return to the ring. Power Girl vs Felicia Felicia put on one hell of a match but could not win over Power Girl Power Girl vs Kim Possible Kim gave Power Girl a fight that she will never forget to where Power Girl had to make Kim submit to a bear hug. Right after Power Girl won over Kim. Jill took the advantage of a weaken Power Girl to win back the DCW Miss Hardcore Title. Jill Match 4: Last rights Match: Danny Phantom vs Brandon Heat The only way to win was to put your opponent in the back of a Hurst in a casket. To which Danny was able to do so to Brandon heat. Match 5: DCW Superstar vs Real Wrestler "The American Dragon" Jake Long vs Sabu The third in a hopefully long line of DCW Superstars vs Real Wrestlers. Match 6: DCW Us Title Second Opening: Master Chief vs. Turok A surprise to see the new Superstar Turok but with Master Chief winning the title. Match 7: DCW Tag Team Titles: TMNT vs MIB Match 8: # 1 contender for the DCW Virtual X Title: Green Ranger vs Gold Zeo Ranger vs Spider~boy Match 9: DCW Nexus Title Burning Tables Match: Smoke vs Kenny You had to put your opponent throw a burning table to win. After Smoke won the match he continued the attack on Kenny but thanks to Ryu showing up to save him. Match 10: DCW Virtual X Title: Ladder Mayhem Match: Jak vs Zombieman vs Ichigo vs Yusuke The third Ladder Mayhem match but the first to be a fetal four way. With Jak wining the title and becoming the first DCW Virtual X Champion. Main Event: DCW Digital Championship Trunks vs Leon vs Guile The third time Trunks and Guile have attended Slamfest and the second time Leon attended. With the help of The New Revolution of Android 13 and Edward Carnby. Guile finally wins the DCW Digital Title. DCW Slamfest IV Took place at the Amway Arena in Orlando, FL on August 7th, 2010. Card Match 1: Bank on It Match Travis Touchdown vs. Smoke vs. Red Zeo Ranger vs. Danny Phantom The winner of the match can cashed in the briefcase for any title until Slamfest V. Match 2: Street Fight Trunks vs. Casey Jones This match is Casey Jones' first match in DCW. Match 3: Kim Possible vs. Faye Valentine Dr. Drakken was the one to pay Faye to take out Kim and now Kim is Dr. Drakken's servant for the rest of her career in DCW. Match 4: No. 1 Contender Match for the Tag Team Titles Streets of Rage vs. Final Fight Match 5: DCW Roses' Scramble Match Karai © vs. Sango vs. Jubilee vs. Power Girl vs. Jill Valentine Match 6: Career Match Guile vs. Sam Fisher Guile won the match due by using a real sonic boom to Sam Fisher. Match 7: DCW Tag Team Championship Match Da Posse © vs. MIB Match 8: DCW Nexus Championship Match Chris Redfield © vs. Reptile Main Event: Champion vs. Champion Match DCW World Title & DCW Action X Title TLC Match Max Payne© vs. 'Leon S. Kennedy© ' Leon S. Kennedy is the first man to carry both belts in the history of DCW.